Statues
WIP PLEASE ADD ANYTHING THAT'S MISSING HERE There are a lot of statues randomly generated and placed across the dungeons of Vagante. Every playthrough will have new Statues you haven't encountered before and each has a unique effect if destroyed. In order to destroy them you need to hit them a bunch of times because of their high health. To know which statue you are facing right now, you can see the statue's name by standing in front of it for a bit. All of them look very bizarre and twisted, making it hard to describe them, someone adding pictures would be appreciated. The Shackled Looks like a malformed rat corpse with guts coming out of it. Destroying it leads to a red "..." appearing on the screen, its cursed all your items and give you a scroll of uncurse. Throwing cursed equipment onto it will dramatically increase the equipment's stats and give it a God Curse. Equipping an item with God Curse is permanent. It my not be unequipped and is unaffected by scrolls of uncurse. Throwing normal equipment onto it does nothing. This is a good way to check curse status if you're short of scrolls. The Bloody Looks like some kind of ritual table with a monster skull on top of it, there is also some kind of hole from which there is blood leaking out. Destroying it leads to a red "SUFFER!" appearing on the screen and you receiving 10 dmg. If you stand in front of the statue and press "up," you pay half your life. For each 30 HP you pay, you get a permanent stat increase. You can also sacrifice the healing fairy like this to gain 4 random stat increases. The Smith This statue was formerly known as "The Armorer." Looks like a blacksmith's hammer entangled in tentacles. Destroying it leads to a red "DIE" appearing on the screen and many arrows all around the statue being shot at you all at once. Throwing equipment onto it gives you a chance to receive new equipment. It takes 1-4 equipment sacrifices to receive new equipment from this statue. The Light Looks like a mix of different monster skeletons along with a bone ring on top of the statue. Destroying it leads to a red "DARKNESS CLAIM YOU" or "Why do you turn from the light?" appearing on the screen, further limiting your field of view. If you stand in front of the statue and press "up," you pay 20 gold and receive a random amount of heal. The amount of healing will always be between 1-25 hp. The Deranged Looks like a dead, twisted tree. Destroying it leads to a red "YOU DISPLEASE ME" appearing on the screen, you receiving 5 dmg and being teleported to a random location for 4 times. Throwing items onto it produces a random effect, some good, some bad. It accepts anything, including arrows. The Scholar Added in build 39. Looks like a skeleton held up by two spikes on either side. Destroying it leads to a red "SUCH IGNORANCE!" '''appearing on screen, drops a random spell book, doesn't appear to have any negative effect. ''' Throwing a spell books or scrolls onto it gives you a chance to receive a new spell book. Requires only a few spell books but many (7+) scrolls.